A Bunch Of Pretty Random OneShots
by SecretSparkle
Summary: This is a collection of pretty random DP oneshotsdrabbles and they will vary in genre from happy to sad to random to stupid to anything else you can think of.
1. Chapter 1: Another Dimension

Another Dimension

SecretSparkle

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! However, I technically DO own the girl and her dog, Midnight. (she's a real dog so no touchy and no making fun of her! just fyi... she's about the size of big-headed person's head when she's all curled up.)

The last thing I remember was pain- complete and utter pain. I looked around myself and found that I didn't recognize my surroundings. I continued to look and then realization hit me hard and fast.

I was in another dimension. It was similar, yet very different at the same time. I tried to make sure that I wasn't bleeding ectoplasm onto the cold tile I'd landed on. Good. Nothing- wait nothing? I stared at my wounds, watching in fascination- and horror- as the leaking red-tinged ectoplasm came out and then disappeared out of site.

RARF! RARF! I was surprised out of my thoughts as a little, black, dog? started barking- rather high-pitched- furiously at me. My green eyes grew wide with terror. I REALLY didn't want to scare someone from another dimension- I mean, seriously! who would want to find their dog, for I was sure that the thing was a dog, barking at a ghost?

"What is it, you silly dog? Whatcha barking at now?" a girl's voice sounded from the room right next to it. She'd been sitting so still- I assume she was into something on the computer- that I'd failed to notice her before. She came out and glanced briefly where I lay out in the open. I tried to go invisible, but found I couldn't. Oh, well- she didn't seem to notice me. "What's wrong, Midnight? Whaddya see?"

The girl kept asking her dog, Midnight, she'd called it, all sorts of questions as if she expected the dog to answer. Of course, all the dog did was glance at her and continue barking at me. It was as if the little creature was trying to say, 'Over there! Don't you see it? It's right in front of you!'

My breath was still ragged from the battle. As I tried to recall the events of the battle, hoping for a clue as to how'd I gotten here, the expression on the girl's face changed. She was no longer looking at the dog, she was looking at me. Actually, she was looking _through _me. Maybe ghosts were only able to be seen by certain species in this dimension? Who knows? Then the girl started talking to her dog again.

"You really did see a ghost, didn't you, puppy? I read somewhere that usually paranormal specters, in this case ghosts, could only be seen by animals and something else for some reason. I wonder..." the teen trailed off, her blue eyes lost in thought, still staring rights through me. "Ghost, or paranormal being, whatever the case may be, what are you doing here? If you're from another dimension, try thinking and wishing with all your, uhm, entity that you were back there."

Then the girl seemed to notice what she was doing and turned pale, quickly heading back into the room she'd been in previously, beginning to type furiously. However, I took her advice, and, Midnight still yapping away, wished with all my 'entity' that I was back home, in FentonWorks, Amity Park.

"DANNY!"

I was choked upon my return, but I loved every second of it. My would-be murderer pulled back and my blue topaz eyes met her beautiful amethyst ones, reassuring me that I, Danny Fenton (AKA Danny Phantom), was back home where I belonged.

My last thoughts before I passed out were, _I'll never forget that. Especially the dumb dog. Heck, maybe I could go vacationing in that dimension someday! Only, in my human form, and then I could properly thank the girl for saving me from spending the rest of my life, and afterlife, in an unfamiliar place._

Then everything went black.

Hehe... random inspiration. I hope you guys liked it, but if you didn't...shrugs Not really my problem. Just please- don't flame. I'll take constructive criticism, but it's only constructive if it tells me my good points as well as my bad points. I love you all!

Just a little fyi... if you've got any ideas, send them to me! I don't really care how they get to me, but I wanna know! If I don't find them as inspiring as something else, then I'm sorry, I won't use it until something inspires me to.

SecretSparkle


	2. Chapter 2: SomethingOrOther

**Something-Or-Other...**

SecretSparkle

A/N: Yeah. Not only did I FORGET what I wanted to write about (O.o), but now I'm typing. Sad, isn't it? Oh, well. I guess that this'll just have to be some random nothingness. Yeah, that's right. Random nothingness.

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Danny Phantom. If I did... idk.

"Hiya Danny," said some girl who Danny didn't even know.

"Umm... hi? How do you know me?" Danny was scared.

"Because I am..." –insert dun-dun-duns here- Two white rings formed around the girl's waist, transforming her into...

"Midnight!" The new halfa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Do you have a last name?" Danny.

"As a ghost? Not yet. The author hasn't thought of one yet. Yeah, so if anybody reads this, she wants you to try and think up a good name for me. Yeah." Midnight.

"Okaaaayyyyyy... But I don't see how that means you know me. I don't know you- not even ghost you!" Danneh.

"Hmmm... good point... Ah, well. I gotta go. Bye!" Midnight waved cheerfully at Danny as she just disappeared from sight.

"Ahriiii. (ya know- alright?) I STILL don't get that... whatever."

Then everybody in the town just burst into song, singing (and making Vlad's blood curl for no apparent reason):

Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to reveal a world unseen! When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit. but Danny took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash, everything just changed! His molecules got all rearranged! When he first woke up, he realized he had snow-white hair! And glowing green eyes! he could walk through walls disappear and fly! he was much more unique than the other guys! It was then that he knew what he had to do- he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through! He's here to fight for me and you! he's gotta catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, he's gotta catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, he's gotta catch 'em all 'cause he's whisper that could be heard around the world Danny Phantom!

Now, don't even think to ask anyone how they knew that song, or if they knew what it meant. Because just then a giant pink and orange fire breathing fish came up and ate everybody. Yeah, he was that hungry. Well, he didn't eat them raw- no way! He scorched them first. so they were all black and juicy. And then he-whose-name-is-too-long decided that the preppy, shtuck-up people and dumb jock people tasted best and went around the world eating all the people like that. (-cough cough-GabrielleVictoria-cough cough-JackCallum-cough cough-) Not that you necessarily KNOW any of these people... XD!

Yeah. This just came to me even though I have no idea why the heck it did. l8ers.

SecretSparkle

Midnight: Don't forget to save!

Secret: saves and then goes and eats dinner 'cause it's like, 6:58 pm


	3. Chapter 3: And He Sat

A/N: Yeah. Here's another one-shot drabble-y thingy for all those peoples who've been reading my random shtuff. Yeah. Shtuff.

DiScLaImEr: I do NOT own Danny Phantom. Never have.

And now, I present to you...

**And He Sat**

By: SecretSparkle

STARRING: Dan Phantom!

There once was a ghost named Dan. And you know what Dan did? Dan went and sat on a can.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

Midnight: And he got up.

Secret: No! And he sat!

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

Midnight: And he hit the narrator on the head real hard.

Secret: NO! And he sat!

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

And he sat.

**And he sat.**

**And he sat.**

**And he sat.**

**And he sat.**

**And he sat.**

**And he sat.**

_**And he sat.**_

_**And he sat.**_

_**And he sat.**_

_**AND HE SAT.**_

_**AND HE SAT.**_

_**AND HE SAT.**_

_**AND HE SAT.**_

_**AND HE SAT.**_

_**AND HE SAT.**_

_**AND HE SAT.**_

_**AND HE SAT.**_

_**AND HE SAT.**_

_**AND HE SAT!**_

_**AND HE SAT!**_

_**AND HE SAT!**_

**_AND..._** you get the picture.

A/N: Yeah. It's amazingly annoying. But I just HAD to get it out of my system. And into yours. And SOMEONE (stares at Midnight) kept interrupting me!

Okay, now PLEASE review- tell me how freakishly crazy I must be to put something this annoying up for the public to see. Then go and repeat this story to all your friends- minus the Midnight and Secret (that's me!) parts. Oh, and this took up five whole pages on Word. Yeah. Five.


	4. Chapter 4: Charmin'

A/N: Yeah! Another drabble-y one-shot thingy! Woo-hoo! Now stop reading this friggen author's note and read the stupid thing below it!

Dumb Disclaimer: Yeah. Don't own Danny or Charmin' Ultra or Barbie (thankfully) or McDonald's or Plug-in thingies.

**Charmin'!**

**as told by SecretSparkle (who should really be doing her shtupid homework.)**

"Hey Danny! Guess what!" Sam said as they met up with Tucker in Amity Park Park.

"Uhhh… Your mom and dad finally stopped trying to make you wear pink?" asked the oblivious Danny. (A/N: if you look up 'oblivious' or 'clueless' in the dictionary, don't be surprised if you find his picture where the definition should be. Or his name.)

"No! There's a new person named Midnight coming to Casper High! And she already hates Paulina!"

"Cool! Have you met her?"

"No! But -giggle- Paulina has! That's how I know she already hates Paulina! I saw the whole entire thing!"

"Wow! There's a new ghost, too! It's a girl! She calls herself Midnight! What a coincidence!"

Just then a tall girl with REALLY SUPER LONG black hair with white bangs and streaks that just framed her face came up. She was wearing an ankle-length black "peasant" skirt, a blood-red tank top, a sparkly sequin black belty-thingy and HUGE! black combat boots. "Hi, I'm Midnight Ash."

"Cool! I'm Danny Fenton. This is Sam Manson points to Sammeh and this is-"

"I'm Foley, Tucker Foley. As in 'T.F.' as in Too Fine for you baby girl," said Tucker, using his REALLY SUPER! lame pick-up line that NEVER works. Especially not on the HALF-GHOST! Midnight.

"Eww. No thanks. I'm better off alone," said Midnight who was REALLY! disgusted.

"We need an S.H.S." Danny.

"S.H.S.?" Midnight.

"Yeah! A Secret Hand Shake!" Sam.

"How about I say 'ba-da-ba-ba-ba! I'm lovin' it!'" Midnight.

"Okay! Then I'll say 'Cha-cha-cha! Charmin'! Charmin' Ultra! Less is more!'" Danneh.

"Then I'll say: Plug it in, plug it in!" Sam.

(And we all knew this was coming) "And I'll say: -sings in really bad off-key voice- Uh-uh-oh! Uh-uh-oh! Where'd you get that!" You guessed it- Tucker.

Then whoever was holding the movie camera fell over and the camera was turned off. So nobody knows what happens next. Not even the author, which is really sad.

SaMaNdDaNnY sAmAnDdAnNy

Yeah… Don't ask. Well, you can, but I'm probably not gonna tell you. Why? 'Cause I'm just evil like that. XD


	5. Chapter 5: A Doe

Author's Note: Hey everybodys! Here's another piece of junk from yours truly! Hope You like it1

**The Dreaded Disclaimer: **Yeah. I totally don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did, but I don't. I DO, however, own Lilith (in this particular piece) although I can't say that you can't use her because I didn't really even come up with her, I just use her and frankly, I don't think that ANYONE really owns her. Yeah, enough of my ramblings, why are you even reading this? You should be reading the fanfic!

**A Doe**

SecretSparkle

"Oh, Lilith, look over there! It's a mommy deer with her baby! A doe and her fawn! Isn't it beautiful?" I whispered quietly to my young daughter. (Danny hadn't wanted to come- he stayed home and watched a documentary on the life of an astronaut in space or something like that.) We'd been waiting in the branches of this old sycamore near Amity Park Park for a while, hoping against hope that we might see a deer today.

"Yes, Mommy. It verwy pwetty," said the three-year-old girl. I was trying to help her become a vegetarian (ultra-recyclo had started to seem a little extreme) animal rights activist like me. I watched with her as the doe and fawn took a drink from the pond and grazed. We didn't leave until we were absolutely sure that the deer were out of earshot.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yeah. I know it's rather short, but I just couldn't resist! It was originally something I wrote for a Humanities assignment, but I tweaked it a bit (not much) and it became a fanfic. I love it when you can do things like that. I don't know why though... Maybe it's because I feel like I'm multi-tasking, doing two things at once- a homework assignment and a pleasure thingy... Yeah that's probably it. –starts mumbling incomprehendable (sp?) things to herself-

Midnight: -sigh- You're doing it again.

Secret: What? Oh, yeah... I think I'll just stop this now. My author's note's and disclaimer have become longer than the actual story. Huh... Now please review. And I'm SO not begging. I just want to feel loved, that's all. And I have (as of when I put this up) 239 hits on this story and only two reviews. I don't really feel loved. I should, but I feel like my stories just aren't worth it. –cries for a second- -puppy dog eyes- Please?


	6. Chapter 6: Just A Face

A/N: Yes! Two in a row (maybe three... idk)! I'm ecstatic. Really. I'm partying on the inside. Actually, this is just a preview for a one-shot I'm planning. I wanna know what you think- should I make it a one-shot? It'd be a short one, granted, but a one-shot nonetheless. If I should, tell me what I could do to improve it. I'm sure there's SOMETHING I could do.

**Do I have to say it? –sigh- Disclaimer: **I do NOT, in any way, shape, or form, own Danny Phantom. Now read the friggen preview!

**Just a Face: a Preview**

brought to you by: SecretSparkle

Just a face. That's all I'll ever be to him. Just another face in the crowd, just another face in the sea, the sea of people. I silently start to cry as Danny continues on and on about _Valerie._ Valerie. How I hated that name, that girl. She has stolen away Danny's heart even though she still hunts Danny Phantom endlessly. Sometimes I wonder what she'd do if she found out Danny's secret. Would she think he was being controlled by a ghost? Would she try to vaporize him on the spot? Would she be like Jazz and just observe what's going on? Would she simply accept it? Or would she break Danny's heart and dump him like he was some sort of disgusting disease?

Danny... Danny... He deserved so much better than Valerie, than Paulina. He deserved someone that would care for him no matter who he was, what he was. Someone who would love him no matter what he said, no matter what he did. Someone who would be there to catch him when he fell. Someone to clean his cuts and soothe his pains, internal or external. Someone who would be prepared to willingly give their life for him. Someone like... Someone like me. Like me. Samantha Anastasia Manson. Sam.

'( '( '( '(

Whaddya think? TELL ME!

SecretSparkle


	7. Chapter 7: NOTES!

_**NOTES!**_

**By: Secret Sparkle**

Disclaimer: Seriously, people! Would I be here if I owned DP? I hope not! Wait- that SO came out wrong… What I meant was this: I don't own DP. Never have, wish I did.

Midnight, my alter-ego who I technically own. SO NO TOUCHIE (w/out my permission)!

**Danny**

_Sam_

Tucker

xDPx

**Hi. Am I the only bored person?**

_Join the club._

**Okay. Tuck?**

Uh… I don't think so… Valerie's hot.

_That's lovely to know._

**Yeah, Tuck. We just HAD to know that.**

_I thought you liked Valerie._

I thought you- hey! Sam! I was gonna say that!

_Too bad, I got to it first._

**Okay… Well, I got over her. I figured that she had her chance and now I'm fairly sure that it won't work.**

_Woah… Why do I call you clueless?_

Maybe because you

_I'm not about to let you finish that sentence, Foley._

**I'd be scared if I was you, Tucker. She sounds like she's getting ready to arrange a date between you and Mr. Boot.**

_You read my mind, ghost boy._

**Don't do that! What if somebody finds this and reads it?!**

_Well then we'll just say that it's an inside joke._

**Huh… I guess that'd work.**

What're we talking about… oh… Yeah… It probably would work.

**Yeah… Tuck, why does Sam call me clueless?**

Because she-

_I said no. You will listen. You have a date with Mr. Boot right after school._

Dang it! Sam, you should really tell him. Seriously.

_No._

**Tell me what?**

_It's nothing Danny._

**Okay. Tuck, don't forget your date, Mr. Boot might not be too happy if you do.**

Fine. Lancer!

Hi everybody.

_Hey Midnight._

I'm not here.

What's wrong with him?

_He's got a date with Mr. Boot after school._

**Yeah. I'm joining the conversation again now, cuz it's not fun just sitting here.**

_Okay._

You know, I almost feel bad for Tuck. But I'm gonna watch the show and laugh all the same.

**Ditto.**

_I may not be watching, but I'll certainly be laughing._

**What's the answer to number three?**

5.

**Thanks.**

No prob. Has anyone gotten to number eight yet? I don't get it.

_I don't get it either, and I wouldn't rely on Danny to get it._

**I'm not even on number 5 so don't ask me. Try Tuck.**

_Don't. If you and I don't get it, Tuck won't get it. And if Tuck doesn't get it, Danny most certainly won't. Well… Sometimes he will. But not usually._

**Sam. We're passing notes, not paragraphs.**

That wasn't a paragraph, Danny. Okay, I'll just try to work number eight out.

**Midnight, if that wasn't a paragraph then what is?**

Something about five sentences or longer. Some teachers (pushovers) say that three is enough, though.

**Oh… That was five sentences!**

_No, it was four. I knew that you were lacking in the math department, but I didn't know that it was THAT bad._

Yeah. You really need a tutor, but don't look at me.

**Why not?**

I'm already tutoring someone.

**Who?**

I'm not telling and almost nothing you do will make me tell. Almost is the key word and I don't think that that sentence sounds quite right.

_Okay…_

**Sam?**

_Waiting._

**One: will you tutor me? And Two: waiting for what?**

_In order: Yes, and I was waiting for you 2 ask me whatever the heck you were gonna ask me._

**Oh. Okay. Lancer!**

**xDPx**

And thus ends this piece. I don't know where I got it, and I hope that you like it. Yes. Until my next whatchamacallit,

Secret. And Midnight, who played a starring role in this fic. Yay for her! –claps wildly-


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

**uhm, here's the chapter, hope you like it, it's christmas eve, this ends up really funny, HOLD UP! BACK TRACK! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING ON THE COMPUTER?!?! Oh, right, ah, I'm GIVING YOU A DRABBLY-ONE SHOT THINGY! Be happy, my parents let me get on! But then again...I didn't exactly ask. Heh... and this, like much of my other crap, started off one way and ended up something else. Yeah, I'd intended for this to be somewhat serious the whole way through and failed so now it's just...I don't know. You tell me: review! and now stop reading this and read the content below it. (I don't know if the whole title for this will actually fit on the chapter thing, so I'll just put it down there, too)**

**The Questions, the Answers, the Answerless, and the Happiness**

* * *

He'd almost died. He'd almost died, to save _me_. Me, Goth loser of Casper High. Me, the girl who thought he'd never love her like that. Me, his best friend. Sure, I might've understood had it been Valerie-perhaps Paulina, though the latter is unlikely. But _me_? Sure, we've known each other since third grade when he moved in. Sure, I've always been there for him. Sure, I know all his secrets. Sure, I'm his best friend. But that doesn't mean that he'd save me rather than his infatuation, Paulina, or his crush, Valerie, does it? Am I just that blind? Or is it him? Or is it both of us?

He's still in the hospital. He's still recovering. He'll be fine, but I still don't understand. Why'd he risk his life to save me when the whole town depends on him? I know what he'd say: it's his duty. But does his duty need to have such dramatic impact? He's only alive because he's already dead. Although that is illogical, it makes perfect sense. But why? Questions keep coming across my mind at full speed, giving me few coherent thoughts compared to the thousands running round and round and round.

Seeing as it wasn't a ghost he'd saved me from, he'd been in human form when he saved my life. My parents had been there, just across the street, watching and waiting for their chance to prove that he didn't deserve to be my friend, that he was a bad influence. Boy, did they get a shocker. Instead of finding logical reason to hate him, they found logical reason to accept him. Because he saved me, their only child.

The gun had been pointed at my head, and he'd pushed me down just before the trigger was pulled. How he saw the gun when it was behind us, I don't know. Perhaps it was due to a new ghost power, perhaps he'd seen a reflection. I don't know. He'd taken the full blow, getting hit hard in the side. The bullet didn't make it to any vital organs, luckily, just pretty much shattering part of one of his ribs. Dash, kicked out of the popular group and having gained a brain, had heard the scream and hadn't been rooted to the spot. He whipped out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

Some things happen and you understand exactly why. This isn't one of those things. I have so many questions, so many questions without answers. Like this one: Why was the guy aiming the gun at _my_ head? What had I done? Was I actually the target? Why was Paulina there? Why is the sky blue? Why does everything have to end up reminding me of him? Why can't I be like every other Goth and just not care? Why does he stick with me? Why does Tuck have to eat so much meat? Why do I ask so many questions? _Why can't I find the answers?_

After so many questions, it's easy to see that I got off-track, that my questions became more ridiculous and more answerless. Is that even a word? Who knows. I don't really care right now, I have to see him, I have to talk to him, I have to see if I can find some answers. I might not get them all, and I might not understand at the end of the day, but I have to try, I can't give up. In a way, that makes my unmoving stubbornness a good thing to have. I just hope he understands.

When I come in he's already awake. I'm glad, it makes it less awkward. Immediately I start to bombard questions at him, doing the same thing all over again, eventually making no sense and asking answerless questions. Again.

"Why'd you do it? What made you do something so stupid? Why didn't you just go intangible? Why was Dash there? Why is the sky blue? Why save me? Why risk yourself, savior of Amity Park? Why weren't you paying attention to Paulina? Why was Valerie there? Why am I asking you answerless questions? Why do you like Paulina? Why do you like Valerie? Why couldn't it be me? Why-?"

"SAM! Enough with the questions! You're giving me a headache! I can't answer more than thirteen questions at one time-Heck! I can't even answer thirteen questions!" Danny said, throwing his hands in the air. I stared wide-eyed at him, eighteen years old and still as adorable-WAIT A MINUTE! Sam, what are you thinking? Have you gone mad? No…I've started to realize that I, well, like Danny as…How do I put this? I love him. There. I admitted it. Tucker would be so jealous of you right now… Hold up! Back track! What did Danny just say?

"You-you counted how many questions I asked?" I asked incredulously. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah…um, Sam? I…I have something…to ask you," he said, looking anywhere but me.

"What is it?" I asked. "Please look at me."

He looked up reluctantly. "I…I think I…love you," he said looking away as he finished the sentence. I was struck dumb. How on Earth…? Oh. Right. The…uhm…connection. Yeah…we do have a psychic-like connection, even though it isn't quite as…strong as you'd expect. We might be able to guess at what the other wants or is feeling, but never exactly. So, he may have peeked accidentally (this happens often) and, well, yeah. Before I could say anything, Danny hurriedly started talking again, using the fast-talk I taught him and making it almost impossible to comprehend what he was saying. "I understand if you don't feel the same we can just forget this ever happened and I guess I was just feeling overconfident I mean why would you like me I'm just a loser nobody who trips over the air in fromphjus."

I smiled as I pulled away, thinking about how cheesy we were, like the characters from the freaking romance novels that I don't know why I like so much but with the roles flip-flopped. "You talk too much," I said as I went in for another kiss.

Danny was ready this time, and I definitely enjoyed it far more than the first one.

"Aww, gross! Did you forget that I was coming today?" Tucker said, standing at the door and trying desperately to wipe the smile off his face. I just smiled at him and kissed Danny again…part to annoy the techno-geek. Danny replied eagerly and I had to pull apart I was laughing so hard. Tuck was laughing too and soon Danny joined us.

Maddie and Jack Fenton came in about a minute later to find us still laughing so hard we could barely breathe and they told us to stop because who knows what would happen to Danny? I just smiled, I knew he was all better, being half-ghost has plenty of wonderful side effects. Like inhumanly fast healing. He may still have a bad bruise but he should be fine now, it's been two days for heaven's sakes!

Then Mr. and Mrs. Fenton wanted to know what had got us laughing so hard and we just started all over again. I had to be half-carried back home because I kept falling into fits of uncharacteristic giggles all the way.

And as I wonder how the day could start off so serious and with so many answerless questions and end up with me laughing myself to sleep, I decide that it's a good thing there are answerless questions.

They're what got me where I am. The rich Goth loser of Amity Park who's ridiculously like a romance novel character, being in love with her best friend and all. But then I think. Best friend? Not any more.

Look out, world. A Goth and a halfa have gotten together. What horrors will befall this town now?


End file.
